despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Vector
Vector (formerly Victor Perkins)"Yes I did, Victor." "I am not Victor any more. Victor was my nerd name; now I'm Vector!" (Despicable Me) is the main antagonist of Despicable Me. He is a supervillain and the son of Mr. Perkins, the owner of the Bank of Evil. The upstart villain is famous for stealing the Great Pyramid of Giza, and becomes Gru's archenemy when he attempts to hijack the latter's plan of stealing the Moon. Appearance Vector is never seen without his trademark orange and white jogging suit with a high villainous collar, which can apparently convert into a functional space suit capable of withstanding the rigors of space or a glider. This choice of clothing is often mistaken for pajamas by Agnes, much to Vector's annoyance since he wears it all the time. He has dark brown hair in a pudding-bowl haircut, brown eyes, and a sharp, hooked nose. He wears large black glasses. He bears a resemblance to The Incredibles character Edna Mode. Personality Vector was a spoiled child who always got everything that he wanted. Vector is highly intelligent, but also cocky and has an extreme side of arrogance, as evidenced when he boasted to Gru about some of his bizarre inventions such as the piranha gun or the squid launcher. However, he formed a rivalry with Gru when the latter froze his head, using the freeze ray in annoyance after his father boasted about him. In revenge, Vector stole the shrink ray and was planning to take Gru's idea of stealing the moon to balance the scales. Ifreeze rayn his stealing from Gru, Vector showed that he truly had great talents in the art of villainy, as he successfully evaded Gru and humiliated him by shrinking his ship. Vector can also be childish, shown by his liking for cookies, especially "coconutties". As such, he eagerly admitted Agnes, Edith and Margo into his fortress when they arrived to sell them. Vector also had a liking for sea life, reflected by keeping a pet shark in his home and his invention of the squid launcher and the piranha gun. Unlike Gru, Vector had no qualms about kidnapping children and taking them as hostages; even after Gru gave him the moon, he refused to release Agnes, Edith and Margo, inciting an angry Gru to bring him a "world of pain" for reneging on the deal. His relationship with his father is that of a spoiled little child. Like many rich families, parents think that by giving into every desire of their child that it makes up for their lack of support and true parental responsibilities. The lack of attention by the parent could help support Vector's clearly psychopathic tendencies. It is unclear, however, if Vector is capable of murder. Furthermore, Vector's father is shown to a be cold towards him whenever he shows incompetence; he angrily pointed out that Gru reclaimed the shrink ray from Vector's lair and berated Vector for not even knowing. Plot Childhood Vector was born under the name of Victor and seemed to be particularly close to his father Mr. Perkins, as the latter was shown carrying him on his shoulders as Victor flew a toy shark. ''Despicable Me'' Vector is first seen managing to steal the Pyramid of Giza under everyone's nose and replaced it with a giant inflatable replica. Vector places his trophy at his fortress, and repaints it in an attempt to camouflage it. In his real first appearance in the film, he meets Gru at the Bank of Evil where he shows the latter his piranha gun, though he is embarrassed by his faulty contraption and then by being bitten by one of his piranhas. After Gru meets with Vector's father, Mr. Perkins, Vector finds his head frozen by the older supervillain because Gru, having found out about Vector being responsible for the pyramid heist, is jealous. Told by Mr. Perkins that Gru is planning to get a shrink ray in East Asia, Vector follows Gru to the facility with his airship. As Gru and his Minions take their coveted prize, Vector cuts a hole in the older villain's ship and takes the shrink ray from them. Managing to successfully evade Gru's attempts to shoot him down, Vector blasts Gru's plane with the shrink ray as payback for the incident at the bank. Vector stores his new toy in his personal vault. When Gru attempts to steal back the shrink ray from his rival, Vector activates all sorts of traps. He then allows Margo, Edith, and Agnes in his lair when they asked if he wanted to buy some cookies. Vector's love of cookies is soon exploited by Gru, who designs cookie robots to shut down Vector's defenses and cut a hole from inside the vault. Vector never catches wind of this plot as it is occurring, though he nearly catches Gru twice. After this incident, Mr. Perkins shows Vector a picture that proves Gru has the shrink ray and reveals that the three girls are adopted by Gru. Vector confidently reassures Mr. Perkins that he can beat Gru and demonstrates his squid launcher to his father, by launching the squid at a man. Vector attempts to hijack Gru's rocket using the squid launcher to grapple onto to the ship. Vector, however, gets a surge of electricity for his effort and following that, as he glides to safety, he hits an electrical tower. After recovering, Vector kidnaps the girls from their dance recital and leaves Gru a note, telling the newly adoptive father to bring the moon. Unfortunately, Vector refuses to release the girls when he gets the shrunken moon. When Vector realizes Gru is angry enough to probably break into Vector's House, he attempts to escape with Margo, Edith, and Agnes in his pod. However, the moon begins to grow and rolls around Vector's pod, breaking the girls' glass cell. Gru, now in his airship with Dr. Nefario, manages to force open the pod's door and get Edith and Agnes off the pod and onto Gru's ship. Before Margo could jump off Vector's pod, Vector grabs her and attempts to shoot Gru with his piranha gun. The Moon then hits Vector and he drops Margo, who is rescued by Gru and his minions. Vector is propelled out of the Earth's atmosphere with the rapidly expanding Moon. Managing to survive thanks to his jumpsuit, which also functions as a spacesuit, Vector is left marooned on the Moon with the Minion (who drank Dr. Nefario's anti-gravity serum). At the end of the movie, Vector is seen dancing to the music heard in the ending scene along with the floating minion. Appearances in Other Media Minion Rush In ''Minion Rush'', Vector somehow ended up in Gru's Lab and appears as a boss there. The player is tasked by Gru to defeat him. After Vector appears, the player's Minion must dodge his big drones, and tap on the smaller drones to hurl them back at him. After hurling a couple of them back at him, or simply dodging these objects, Vector will be defeated. In the original game design, Vector will still show up seldomly while running in Gru's Lab, much like with any other bosses in the game. After the July 2014 updates, Vector only appears in some levels. Quotes *''"Hahahahaha! Vector! That's me."'' - When he appears in Minion Rush. *''"AHHH!"'' - When he gets blasted by robots and when he is defeated. *"Not so fast! Hahaha!" - While blasting robots at you in Minion Rush, and when he grabs Margo in Despicable Me. *"Unpredictable!" - When your minion gets defeated in Minion Rush, and after he refuses to give Gru his daughters back in Despicable Me. *"Oh poop." - After realizing he's stranded on the Moon. *"Aw, look at you, a little tiny toilet, for a little tiny baby to... (Water sprays on him) AAH! CURSE YOU TINY TOILET!" - When he shrinks his toilet with the Shrink ray, and he touched it, causing it to fly off due to extreme water pressure caused by the unaffected water supply tube. *''Hahahahaha! Now maybe you'll think twice before you freeze someone's head! - When he steals the Shrink Ray from Gru.'' References Navigation Category:Bosses in Minion Rush Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Minion Rush Characters